


Body Swap at Silas U

by StaringAtMyOwnReflection



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Bodyswap, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaringAtMyOwnReflection/pseuds/StaringAtMyOwnReflection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A science expirement gone array leaves the gang in the wrong bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"LAFONTAINE!!!!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?!?"

"WHY DO I HAVE THE BODY OF A HOTTIE???" 

"Guys I can explain all of this"

"You better start talking fast cupcake"

——————————

"Hello lovely viewers. Today is- well was a seemingly normal day at Silas U. But seeing as how I'm currently in the wrong body I was wrong. So wrong." 

A chart pops up onto the screen of the whole gang paired up. 

"Well due to a science expirement gone array all of us switched bodies and here you'll see the body swap chart. It basically shows who switched with who. Laf and Perry switched, Kirsch and I switched, and I think the weirdest one out of all of this is Danny and Carmilla switching. Trust me, grumpy vampire and super pissed Lit TA switching is not the best situation. For example...."

A video clip pops up of Danny and Carmilla standing toe to toe looking very agitated.

"Look, I don't want to be in these stupid leather pants anymore so than you want to be in my body " Danny says as she adjusts said leather pants.

"Hey watch the leather okay, I don't need you ruining them. And secondly I don't want to be stuck in this amazonian prison, this height change makes me want to vomit." Carmilla says sitting down on Laura's bed grabbing the yellow pillow and placing her head -well Danny's head on it.

"Well until Lafontaine can figure out a cure or a way to reverse this were both stuck." Danny says with a look of exhaustion. 

Video clip ends. Laura in Kirsch's body appears back on screen.

"And as for a cure to this Laf is working on it and until they are done we are all stuck like this. But on a positive note I can see on top of the closet and found an old cat toy which I'm going to say is Carmillas. But because I have Kirschs body I have to stay in the Zeta frat house and he has to stay in here with Danny in Carmilla's body. Needless to say they were not happy about that. Carmilla took my pillow to the Summer Society house and promised not to attack any of them."

In walks Carmilla in Danny's body looking very uncomfortable. Laura shuts off the camera bidding a farewell to the viewers.

"Hey Carm, I know you're not too happy about having to stay at the Summer Society house but Lafontaine is going to sort this out and we'll be back to our bodies in no time."

"Cupcake I'm not worried about the Summer Society, I'm worried about feeding. This has never happened and I don't know if I need to or not. " Carmilla says with a hint of fear on her face.

"Oh, we could check the book for this, its on the bathroom floor. Its pretty comfy, " 

Carmilla walks into the bathroom picking up the book with a smirk and a shake of the head. She heads back to sit down on her bed with Laura sliding her chair backwards to sit next to her.

"Has being in Danny's body affected any other aspect of being a vampire? Like your speed or smell?" Laura questioned. 

Laura wouldn't admit to anyone but seeing Carmilla as Danny was a breath of fresh air from all the seduction eyes. She didnt know how much more she could take from the vampire.

Carmilla took a deep breath in near Laura in Kirsch's body. Carmilla exhaled with a sigh of disappointment.

"No I cant smell you anymore. I can try my speed. "

Carmilla stands up, still not used to the height difference, she concentrates on running through the door. She brings one leg up and instantly regrets the motion. Because of the lanky legs she is immediately face first onto the floor. Laura being more comfortable in Kirsch's body picks up her girlfriend who is spewing a slur of curse words somewhere along the lines of "Damn amazonian legs." And "Who even needs to be this damn tall?!?" 

"So you're clearly not going to be using your vamp speed anytime soon." Laura says with a light chuckle trying to brighten the mood. 

Before Carmilla was able to respond with any sort of snarky comment involving what she could use her speed for, Lafontaine and Perry burst in.

"Guys I think I may have found a way to reverse this." Lafontaine says still finding everything they say in Perry's voice ten times funnier. 

"Well are you going to spit it out Ginger number one?" Carmilla adds with a bite still trying to understand when knocking went out of fashion.

Perry chimes in trying to keep the two from doing any damage to the room and well her face.

"Well according to Sus-Lafontaine, the answers we need may be locked in the Deans office."


	2. Liquid Diet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Danny have a talk over drinks.

Chapter 2

\--------------------------------------

"The deans office?!? The place we should probably stay out of?" Laura says looking between Lafontaine and Perry.

"I'm going to agree with Laura over here and say that's a bad idea cupcake" Carmilla says sitting on her bed still feeling the fall. Danny's body was not being kind to her.

"Well if you wanna stay in these bodies, be my guest, but I'm going to the deans office." Laf says with a determined look.

At that Laf is off in the direction of their dorm. Perry following behind, leaving Laura and Carmilla to themselves.

"So ...what do you think about that Carm?"

"I think we should probably follow the ginger twins before they get themselves killed." 

"Alright, lets go after them-" 

Laura is cut off by Carmilla grabbing her arm. 

"Look, I'll meet up with you in a bit. But I got something to handle before we venture into my mothers office." Carmilla says looking into Laura's eyes. Well Kirsch's eyes. Carmilla notes that she enjoys looking into Laura's eyes, the eyes that she has fallen for. She will never say that aloud. 

"Okay, yeah sure. I'll see you there Carm." Laura says looking at Carmilla in Danny's body. Yeah sure Danny was great and all but Laura has definitely fallen for her callous and detached roommate.

Laura grabs the hand held camera off her bed shelf, and slips on Kirsch's shoes. With a smile towards Carmilla she walks out the door.

\-----------------------------------------------

"Hey stretch, we need to talk."

"What do you want Count Grouchula?"

"You need to feed. You are in a vampires body, you need to feed."

"Oh no way that's ever going to happen. And if you put any blood other than my own in my body, we are going to have major probl-"

"You are going to die if you don't. Do I need to bring back the starvation or when you brought me to Laura and she had to force blood down my throat?" Carmilla says getting more and more pissed off.

With a huff of breathe Danny thinks over the dilemma that Carmilla is facing. And if she's being honest, she's begining to feel weak.

"Okay fine. I'll feed, only to keep you alive long enough to switch. But you tell no one of this or so help me go-"

"I know, I know. Stakes, fight, yadayada I've heard it all before." 

Carmilla walks over to the refrigerator and pulls out the container of soy milk. She keeps it in there to feel somewhat normal around Laura. Laura has accepted everything about Carmilla's vampiric nature, but for Carmilla it just feels right to keep it in the soy container.

She grabs two mugs and pours the contents of the container equally. She hands one to Danny and one for herself. Looking at the grimaced face that Danny makes, she knew this was going to be interesting.

Danny puts her pride to the side and takes the plunge. Drinking down the horrid liquid she starts to feel better already. 

"How much do I need to drink before your body is fully energized?" Danny asks hoping to not go through that again. 

"Geez, you make me sound like a rechargeable battery." Carmilla says with a smirk.

Giving Carmilla a pointed look, she puts the mug down. Not wanting to ever touch it again. 

"This should be good until we get through finding whatever it is we need to get from my mothers office." 

"Alright, lets go catch up to everyone else before they get themselves killed."

Danny leaves the room with Carmilla following behind. 

"Its going to be a long day." Carmilla thinks to herself.

Oh how right she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, I know so today will be a DOUBLE UPDATE KIND OF DAY!! Also I write prompts on tumblr so you can ask for oneshots. Its staringatmyownreflection, feel free to stop by and what not ^_^


	3. The Deans Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I suck at these things guys

CHAPTER 3  
—————————

 

"Hello gentle viewers, I'm going to let this video explain what happened with the trip to the deans office." 

Laura queues up a video. In the frame, Danny and Carmilla are taking up the front, Kircsh in Laura's body follows behind the two and Perry and Lafontaine are behind Kirsch in Laura's body. Laura in Kirschs body takes up the flank. 

"Shhhh. Be quiet, we don't need any lurking evil to jump out and kill us." Carmilla says still uncomfortable being anywhere near the deans office. 

"Evil? Where's the evil? I didn't agree to this!" Perry says looking around frantically. 

"Perry there is no evil." Laura says trying to calm her down.

"Even if there was, Danny and Carmilla can handle it. Right?" Laura questions 

"Yeah don't worry, we can handle what ever may jump out at us." Danny responds.

They walk through the empty hall on the way to the Deans office were quiet. Way too quiet.

"Uhm guys!?!?!"

"What Danny?" Perry responds 

"Look. Its Will, he's not moving though."

"He's a vampire, he would need blood. " Laura offers

"Yeah not gonna happen." Carmilla states.

Kirsch move closer to his former "bro". 

"Uhm Kirsch what are you doing?" Lafontaine asks nervously.

"Kirsch back way. "

"Don't even think about it beef cake."

"Kirsch, sweetheart please back away from the vampire."

Kirsch doesn't listen and moves closer, staring at Will's body. Kirsch begins to speak to the unconscious figure.

"I cant believe you, I thought we were bro's. Zeta's for life. We swore to protect the hotties of Silas U. Not kidnap them for the evil dean. You are no Zeta, you're not even a bro."

Once Kirsch finished he looked back at the group with a determined look.

"Lets get whatever we need so I can get back my body so I can put him in the evil pit."

"I will help with that." Carmilla says lowly.

They start walking again, Perry moving closer to Lafontaine as they pass Wills body.

They all reach the Dean's office surprisingly unharmed. Danny tries the door knob and it opens with out a problem.

"You would think they would lock this place up after everything that happened." Laura says as she passes the camera to Perry and begins to look around.

"This place gives me the chills bro." Kirsch says picking up a skull paperweight.

"I would put that down, unless you like touching the heads of prime ministers from 1840." Carmilla says watching the look if surprise on Kirsch's face

"Sorry bro." He mumbles to the skull.

"So what are we even looking for Lafontaine?" Danny asks looking around the room and begins to walk over to the desk.

"Well JP said that there is some kind of book that has the cure for this. So look for a book with French on the cover." They say heading to a stack of books.

"Great that's like, every book in this damn office." Carmilla says looking irritated.

|A PAINSTAKINGLY LONG 20 MINUTES LATER |

"Guys I think I found something!!" Perry yells from the far corner of the room.

Lafontaine heads over to Perry to see what they found.

"It's in French but it looks like a continuation of something."

"Let me see that." Carmilla says accepting the partial book from Perry.

As Carmilla mumbles in French to herself, Danny feels all the exhaustion of reading numerous books in french catch up to her and sits down in the Dean's armcharm at the desk. As she sits down something starts to rumble.

"What's that?!?" Perry asks nervously

"Bro I think its the room, everything is shaking but if you walk out its fine in the hall." 

Danny stands up quickly, but the room kept shaking. The massive dark mahogany wood desk slides across the floor opening a hidden stair case.

The room goes still. Everyone runs over to where Danny is standing. 

"Good job Danny." Laura says.

"Uhm who is gonna go down there?" Lafontaine questions.

"No. Nononononono. No ones going down there Lafontaine." Perry says quickly.

"Well what if the other part off the French book is down there? That is the right book?" Lafontaine looks to Carmilla.

"It's the right book." She assures.

"How about this, Lafontaine, Carmilla and I go down there and Danny, Kirsch, Perry will stay up here." Laura offers.

"Sounds like a solid plan to me." Lafontaine says looking around for approval.

"Alright fine, just get back up here safe Lafontaine. And please don't bring back anything unnecessary or possibly deadly." Perry says looking at Lafontaine knowing they are probably going to do the exact opposite of what she says.

"Lets go creampuffs, this underground cave isn't going to explore itself."


End file.
